


Tears

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Referenced violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed and Novabomb have never seen Nebula cry before. They didn't think they ever would either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

It had been already been an hour since the battle had finished. Nebula was still missing and Bloodshed and Novabomb were still searching for it. This had been a bloody battle, but one that ended in victory for the Decepticons. Of course, most of the city had been destroyed and basically brought to ruin. Even the death toll in civilian lives was high.   
  
But death was not a new concept to either Autobot or Decepticons. Perhaps that was why they just had one of their biggest battles so far in the city. The real reason was uncertain and the causalities rates were high. That fact alone caused both mechs to worry as they searched for their friend. They had been separated during the fight and she wasn't answering any of their calls. They feared the worst, but they knew to have more faith in the femme than that. She wasn't one to go down. At least not without a good and hard fight.   
  
Novabomb wasn't able to find her while airborne, so he ended up joining Bloodshed on ground level, pushing the ruined city debris out of the wall in hopes to find Nebula. The search was beginning to look bleak and anxiety raced through both of them. Both mechs kept silent though, each desperately searching for any trace of the femme.   
  
They had come across plenty of bodies, but none of them had been hers. The scent of death and fire was still fresh in the air, which did nothing to soothe their worries. The dark blue seeker swallowed, looking over at his friend who was searching frantically behind him, pushing broken pillars and fallen walls out of the way in order to find her. He couldn't stand the silence any longer and spoke.  
  
"Do you think she's…?" But he couldn't finish the sentence, though the word hung silently in the air.   
  
Bloodshed stiffened, looking back at his friend with an expression twisted with frustration and fear. A part of him wanted to say that Novabomb needed to shut up and keep looking, because they would find her. But the other part was telling him that one of his only two friends could very well be as dead as the other femmes they had stumbled across.  
  
No. Not Nebula. She was too strong to just be killed in this kind of fight. He would not lose one of the few bots he cared about. He had already lost the only femme who had cared about him when he was a teenager.   
  
"Just… keep looking," he growled, not wanting to say yes but unable to say no to Novabomb's question.   
  
Novabomb bit hit bottom lip and nodded. He knew that Bloodshed was probably even more worried about this than he was. The mech was the worst at coping with loss. And the loss of a close friend like Nebula? The seeker didn't think the red mech could handle it. He didn't like a lot of people, but the very few he did like, Bloodshed cared about them deeply and they had their own impact on him. Losing Nebula wouldn't do his fragile mindset any favors. The same applied to Novabomb. He couldn't lose Nebula either; he had already lost too many of those he cared about already.   
  
The two mechs moved on, scanning the area for any source of life. Still nothing, which didn't help soothe them in the slightest. Novabomb shook his helm in despair, expecting the worst. Bloodshed was just so distressed, so desperate to find her at this point. Even if it was just her corpse – he just needed some indication that she was even out there!  
  
A soft, broken sound broke through the silent air. Both mechs stiffened and looked at each other, as if needing to confirm that the sound was real and didn't come from the other. They heard it again, both of them listening closely to the voice.  
  
It was definitely a femme's, but that was all they could make out. Cautiously, they followed the soft sounds, which grew clearer as they drew closer. It was clear that it was a femme now and the voice sounded so… broken. The sounds were harsh and agonized sobs and moans, the femme obviously crying.   
  
Both mechs stopped and looked at each other. That couldn't possibly be Nebula. She never cried over anything. They had never even seen her sad before. She said that femmes who cried were weak, were pathetic, and she was neither. This voice had to come from an Autobot femme or possibly a civilian survivor. Still, they had not searched that area, so they knew they still had to continue their search. At least until they were forced to return to base.   
  
They saw a figure in the distance, but they were unable to make out who it was; the sky was beginning to darken, storm clouds heading in. At least the fires would be put out before they could spread. The figure was obviously the source of the anguished-filled sobs, which were louder than they had ever been before.  
  
The two soldiers took a few quiet steps forwards. They had no intention of harming this femme, even if she was an Autobot. They both understood how painful the lost of a loved one could be and they would never disturb anyone's mourning, even if they were the enemy.  
  
But as they drew closer, the femme's armor began to show, revealing purple and black coloring. Bloodshed's optics widened while Novabomb's mouth fell agape, freezing at the sight. They knew that frame all too well, that color scheme. But it was impossible. Nebula did not cry. She had always refused to cry because crying was a sign of weakness.  
  
So, even though she preached that, why was she weeping now?  
  
Carefully, the two mechs stepped closer, getting a better look at the femme before them. She was hunched over, crying hard as she cradled something against her chassis. Stepping around a bit, Novabomb could see it was a fallen femme, obviously an older Neutral as she bared no symbol. The colorless femme's chassis had been shot, blood staining both the body and his friend's frame.  
  
Nebula's optics did not leave the femme. She was stroking over her helm and face, tears pouring from her optics and falling onto the older femme's face. She let out another broken sob, clutching onto the body tighter and burying her face into her chassis.   
  
When she felt a servo gently rest on her shoulder, she weakly looked up, tears still in her optics when she saw Bloodshed kneeling down beside her. He only gave her a look of pained understanding. He did not ask her what was wrong or why she was crying. He just allowed her to know that both he and Novabomb were there.  
  
She stared at him for a few moments, mouth slightly agape as her tears slowed. Her bottom lip trembled as she tried to say something, anything. But the pain in her spark was too great. It was like she couldn't even breathe. Her spark was twisting in rage, in agony, in completely despair.  
  
Sunbeam had been murdered by the Autobots. She may have not have seen it, but she knew they had done it. She had been closer to the Decepticon side of the line of fire. The Autobots were aiming at them and Sunbeam had been killed in the crossfire. Nebula didn't need to see her colorful yellow frame to know it was her. She had loved Sunbeam as a child because she had been the only one to show her any form of love and care. Sunbeam had been her mother, had been the one to love her when she needed it most. And now she was gone, dead in her arms.  
  
The tears picked up speed again as pure agony stabbed through her and she let out a tired, wretched cry, looking back down at the only bot to have ever given her the love of a mother. She hugged the body tighter, hunching over as Novabomb settled down beside her as well, putting his servo on her other shoulder, remaining silent like Bloodshed had.  
  
To show tears was a weakness, but Nebula didn't care. Sunbeam was dead, killed by those disgusting Autobots. What else could she do but weep? It didn't matter that she hadn't seen Sunbeam since her father fired her when Nebula was just a teenager. She thought of the older yellow femme every day of her life, because she loved her. This was basically her mother, a mother who gave her what she needed most.  
  
But she was gone and all Nebula could do was mourn. She shut her optics tightly and screamed in agony, vocalizer becoming hoarse and body becoming weak. She didn't care though. The last thing she wanted to do what let go. It meant that she would have to leave the body here, along with the rest of the ruins and corpses. She just couldn't do it.  
  
Bloodshed and Novabomb didn't force her to either. They didn't know who this femme was or what she had been to Nebula, but they knew that whoever she was, Nebula had loved her dearly. She wouldn't be weeping so painfully if this femme meant so little to her.   
  
They only sat there with her, not saying a word and allowing her to mourn. Both understood that the last thing she wanted to do was talk and they knew that nothing they could say would make things better. If anything, it would only upset her more, if not anger her. They had been in her position before. She didn't need to give them any explanation.   
  
The rain started to beat down on them, but Bloodshed and Novabomb remained with their weeping friend, who just held the body up more, as if to shield the older femme from the rain so the body wouldn't rust. Like all things though, both the rain and the pain would pass. It always passed, even if it was slow. Still, it would never make anything hurt less.


End file.
